habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
A player's Achievements and the corresponding badges are found in the Achievements tab, located in the player's profile. (direct link to user profile). All obtainable achievements that have yet to be earned by a user are represented by a grey question mark icon. The existing achievements and their corresponding badges are listed in the following sections, sorted by placement on the user Achievements tab. Some achievements, such as Kickstarter-related achievements, are no longer available. Some achievements can stack, while others can only be obtained once. Basic Achievements 1In order to receive the Invited a Friend badge, the following conditions must be met: * You invite a person who does not yet have an account to either a party or guild (public or private) * They create an account in Habitica within seven days (the invitation expires after that) * They create the account after following the link from the email they were sent when you made the invitation * They create the account using local authentication (i.e., they enter a login name and password). When this badge was introduced on 8 August 2017, the badge was "back awarded" to anyone owning a Basi-scroll. 2The following quest chains must be completed to get the '''Completionist '''achievement: * Dilatory Distress, * Mayhem in Mistiflying, * Stoïkalm Calamity, * Terror in the Taskwoods * The Mystery of the Masterclassers. 3After the first Beast Master, Mount Master, and/or Triad Bingo achievements are earned, use Key to the Kennels to release the pets and/or mounts. Collect and/or raise them again, but simply doing so will not earn the badge. The pets and/or mounts need to be released again to earn and stack the badges. 4These achievements require cards, which can be bought and "casted" on party members. Seasonal Achievements 1These achievements require participation in yearly events. They stack every year, so if you missed the event one year, it will be back the next! 2These achievements require transformation items that are only available for purchase at the relevant Grand Gala. It is possible to earn the achievements at other times if the item has been purchased previously. Each time the item is "casted", the streak achievement will increase by 1. 3These achievements require participation in Community Challenges that are only available for a limited time. The Challenges do occur annually. So if you didn't participate one year, there's always the next year! 4These achievements require cards, which can be bought and "casted" on party members. Special Achievements 1 This achievement is for official surveys created by Habitica staff and does not apply to unofficial surveys (anyone wishing to conduct an unofficial survey must first email to describe it in detail and to request permission). Other Achievements Viewing Other Players' Achievements On the website, you can view the achievements earned by another player on the achievements tab in their profile. On the Android app, you can view these by scrolling to the bottom of their profile. It is currently not possible to view achievements on the iOS app. You can view another player's profile by clicking or tapping on the player's name in chats, or on their avatar if they are in your party. You will be able to see all the badges that they have earned, and on the website, the challenges they've won and the quests they did with their party. de:Erfolge fr:Succès nl:Prestaties ru:Достижения pt-br:Achievements es:Logros ja:実績 zh:成就 Category:Profile Category:Mechanics Category:Incentives Category:Challenges